Zettai ni Himitsu
by D'mbik
Summary: Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara laut. Suaranya khas. Perpaduan antara deburan ombak saat memecah karang dan gelembung-gelembung yang tercipta ketika kau menggerakkan seluruh tubuhmu ketika kau berenang./SasuHina/


Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara laut.

Suaranya khas. Perpaduan antara deburan ombak saat memecah karang dan gelembung-gelembung yang tercipta ketika kau menggerakkan seluruh tubuhmu ketika kau berenang.

Memang sedikit aneh, karena kau tahu, tempat tinggalku jauh sekali dengan laut. Paling tidak butuh dua jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke pantai terdekat. Namun tak hanya itu saja, terkadang aku juga bisa mencium aroma asin yang biasa tercium ketika berlibur ke pantai.

Semua itu terjadi sejak kedatangannya ke desa kami. Ia adalah seorang siswi pindahan, yang memperkenalkan diri dengan menundukkan kepala dan menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan poninya yang rata. Seorang murid pindahan bernama ... Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: **Naruto** dan semua karakternya milik **Masashi Kisimoto,** saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam pembuatan cerita. Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Zettai ni Himitsu** by D'mbik

Rate: T │ Fantasy/Romance │ AU │

All standard warning applied

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku jenius. Sungguh. Kalau disandingkan dengan ilmuan besar semacam Albert Einstein atau Newton, jelas aku bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi di daerah terpencil semacam Konoha, bolehlah aku sedikit membusungkan dada. Bukannya apa, namun melihat angka stastistik penduduk di desa yang luasnya bahkan tidak sampai seperempat Tokyo, dan belum lagi melihat tingkat kecerdasan penduduk sekitar, dengan bangga aku mengganggap tinggat kecerdasanku nomor wahid dibanding dengan anak seumuranku.

Aku bukan penduduk asli Konoha. Tiga tahun lalu Ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha dan mengajak seluruh anggota keluarga ikut serta, termasuk aku tentunya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, betapa aku harus sekuat tenaga beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Konoha. Aku tidak begitu menyukai Konoha, kuakui itu. Bagaimana tidak, di Konoha tidak ada tempat hiburan. Jalanan masih terlalu sepi, bis yang datang ke desa ini bahkan satu kali sehari. Kebanyakan penduduk desa bekerja sebagai petani dan menggarap kebun, sisanya bekerja sebagai pedagang, dan hanya sedikit yang bekerja kantoran. Kalau dihitung-hitung, paling hanya lima sampai delapan orang yang bekerja sebagai pegawai, termasuk ayahku tentunya.

Akses internet sulit didapat, tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena Konoha sudah teraliri listrik. Kalau belum, dapat kupastikan aku tidak dapat bertahan tinggal di desa ini barang satu hari pun.

"Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam buku catatanmu sebentar?"

Suara itu sukses membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kimia yang sedari tadi kubaca. Aku mendesah dan menutup buku dengan pelan. "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah, Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satu sahabatku. Rambutnya pirang cerah dan memiliki kepribadian yang ceria. Meski tidak ingin mengakui, Naruto lah yang membuatku _sedikit_ betah tinggal di Konoha.

"Hehehe ... " Ia hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk kepala. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kemarin aku tidak masuk pas pelajaran Anko-sensei. Kau tahu sekali 'kan bagaimana reaksi wanita itu kalau tahu jika catatanku tidak lengkap?!" Naruto berkata, ekspresinya campuran antara takut dan was-was.

Dahiku berkerut.

"Kumohon," lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ck. Lagi-lagi jurus maut itu. Aku paling benci melihat tampang Naruto yang pura-pura memelas seperti anjing terbuang.

Dengan berat hati aku mengambil buku dari tas, "Ini untuk yang terakhir, ya," kataku ketus.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke. Nanti akan kutraktir ramen!"

Dengan secepat kilat buku bersampul merah itu berpindah tangan. Pemuda _tan_ itu langsung berlari ke mejanya untuk menyalin catatan sementara aku kembali menekuni bukuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim, dan tahun pun dengan cepatnya berganti. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kutunggu, aku resmi menjadi murid kelas tiga.

Musim semi tahun ini sepertinya akan sedikit berat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena kami, para murid senior akan menghadapi ujian kenegaraan dan menentukan bagaimana nasib kami kedepannya. Aku sendiri pun sudah merencanakan mau kemana setelah lulus, dan pilihanku adalah Universitas Tokyo. Ya, aku akan kembali ke kota dimana aku dilahirkan, kuliah di sana, dan mungkin saja tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Itu adalah rencana yang telah kubuat sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke Konoha. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menggagalkan rencanaku itu.

Oh, gara-gara terlalu serius, sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan pidato dari Kepala Sekolah dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah duduk di kursiku, dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru di meja depan dan belakangku.

Lamunanku pecah saat pria dengan rambut putih menjulang membuka suara.

"Tahun ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru." Begitu yang kudengar dari Kakashi-sensei, Wali kelas kami.

Aneh sekali, pikirku. Bagaimana bisa sekolah membolehkan seorang murid pindahan masuk di tahun ketiga? Namun pikiran itu kutelan bulat-bulat karena perhatianku teralihkan pada sosok asing yang berdiri di balik pintu.

Dapat kulihat tangan putih yang sedang menggengam erat ujung rok cokelat kotak-kotak.

"Hyuuga, silahkan masuk."

Sosok di balik pintu dengan tenang berjalan menghampiri Kakashi-sensei yang ada di depan kelas. Puluhan pasang mata menatap gadis itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mereka sama-sama penasaran dengan calon teman barunya nanti.

Rambutnya panjang dan berayun malas ketika ia melangkah, kulitnya putih cenderung pucat, dan yang paling menonjol adalah kedua matanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga," ucapnya tenang.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan murid pindahan itu. Entahlah, yang jelas ia terlihat sangat misterius.

"... senang berkenalan," lanjut sang gadis.

Suasana kelas mendadak sunyi. Baik murid laki-laki dan perempuan sepertinya sama-sama tersihir oleh aura yang berasal dari Hinata.

Oh, sial!

Sepertinya aku juga termasuk ke dalamnya, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian itu bermula. Itu terlalu cepat dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata yang tepat.

Yang jelas, ketika aku melihat ke dua matanya, seketika itu juga aku terpana. Terpana untuk pertama kalinya.

Matanya mengingatkanku pada cahaya bulan purnama, jenis warna mata yang tak pernah kulihat di Konoha. Mungkin karena itu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Rasanya aku seperti terseret ke dalam arus pesona matanya.

Untung saja suara Kakashi-sensei membuatku teralihkan untuk sementara. "Emm ... eto ... kita lihat apa kelas ini masih memiliki kursi kosong untukmu, Hyuuga-san." Kakashi-sensei mulai memindai seluruh kelas dengan mata tajamnya.

"Oh, sepertinya kau beruntung Hyuuga-san. Masih ada satu kursi yang kosong. Duduklah di samping Sasuke."

Aku sedikit terkejut, namun seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik.

"Permisi," katanya padaku. Pura-pura aku tidak mendengarnya dan sibuk membaca padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Dia duduk di sampingku, menyebarkan wangi yang mengingatkanku pada pantai. Diam-diam, dari sudut mataku, aku mengamati bagaimana tingkah lakunya. Saat ia mengambil buku dan kotak pensilnya dengan tenang. Cara ia duduk, cara ia berbicara, bahkan posisi tangannya ketika membuka lembaran buku, terlihat bukan seperti remaja perempuan pada umumnya.

.

.

Sikapnya itu terlihat seperti puteri bangsawan di era kekaisaran.

.

.

.

.

Hinata itu ... aneh.

Semenjak kepindahannya ke sekolah kami, aku jarang melihatnya berbicara. Hinata lebih memilih diam sambil ditemani sebuah buku yang terlihat tua dan usang. Bukunya setebal dua inci dan diselimuti sampul biru yang sudah memudar warnanya. Aku—yang juga suka membaca—bahkan sampai penasaran isi yang terkandung dalam buku tersebut, sampai-sampai bisa membuat gadis itu lebih memilih menekuni buku tersebut daripada bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya.

Sejauh yang aku perhatikan, makan siang Hinata tak jauh-jauh dari hasil olahan laut. Kalau bukan sandwitch tuna pasti roti isi ikan. Berbeda dengan siswa di sekolah kami yang lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siang di kantin, Hinata memilih menghabiskan bekal makannya di taman belakang sekolah.

Satu hal lagi yang menambah daftar keanehannya adalah; hobi minum. Yups, tepat sekali.

Kau tahu dalam sehari berapa banyak botol air yang berhasil dihabiskannya? Lima sampai enam botol, atau setara hampir empat liter. Hinata tanpa malu membawa keenam botol tersebut ke sekolah. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sampai-sampai tasnya terlihat penuh. Selama pergantian jam dan istirahat sekolah, gadis itu akan meminum satu botol hingga habis.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak merasa aneh melihat Hyuuga?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Masa' kau tidak lihat cara minumnya dan botol-botol di dalam tasnya itu?"

"Hinata hanya hobi minum dan cepat haus, Sasuke. Itu hal yang biasa."

Jawaban Naruto semakin membuatku curiga dengan gadis itu, karena selain hobi minum, Hinata juga anti hujan. Kuperhatikan setiap hujan turun, Hinata tak akan masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku berubah menjadi seorang penguntit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku hanya mengamatinya ketika di sekolah, tapi rasa ingin tahuku—pada siapa sebenarnya Hinata—berhasil mengambil alih ego Uchiha yang selama ini kujunjung tinggi. Karena, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua bulan Hinata resmi menjadi siswa Konoha, aku—Uchiha Sasuke—berniat diam-diam mengikutinya setelah jam pelajaran usai.

.

.

Lonceng telah berdentang sebanyak empat kali dan itu pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai. Anko-sensei dengan wajah puas keluar sambil membawa bahan ajarnya, sementara sebagian murid bermuram durja karena tugas kelewat berat yang diberikan si guru _killer_.

"Sasuke, aku mengandalkanmu untuk tugas kali ini, ya," kata Naruto enteng, sambil memukul pundakku.

Sebenarnya tugas dari Anko-sensei tidak terlalu sulit. Beliau hanya menyuruh membuat makalah dengan tema berbeda untuk setiap anak dan dikumpul minggu depan.

"Untuk tugas kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, Naruto. Kerjakan saja sendiri," kataku sambil cepat-cepat membereskan buku. Dapat kulihat Hinata sudah keluar dari kelas.

Aku harus bergegas, kalau tidak Hinata bisa hilang dari pandanganku.

"Sasuke ... kumohon."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, tapi sepertinya kali ini gagal, karena aku sudah berlari tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan panggilan Naruto.

.

.

.

Semoga tidak ketahuan, itulah permohonanku saat ini.

Jarakku dengan Hinata saat ini sekitar seratus lima puluh meter. Langkahnya terlihat anggun, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun dengan aroma manis yang berasal dari toko kue yang selalu digemari murid perempuan. Biasanya toko itu akan ramai pengunjung ketika jam pulang seperti saat ini.

Aku mengambil posisi aman, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tubuhku agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi sepertinya usahaku tidaklah perlu, karena Hinata terlalu acuh dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, pertanda hari mulai malam, namun langkah Hinata belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Mau kemana Hinata sebenarnya? Kenapa jauh sekali?" batinku.

Kakiku sudah sangat letih dan tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Namun belum sempat aku berputus asa, tepak kakinya berhenti. Aku pun jadi ikutan berhenti. Kemudian ia berbelok ke kiri, ke tempat yang selama tiga tahun menjadi peduduk Konoha—belum pernah kumasuki.

"Hah?"

Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir, 'kenapa Hinata masuk ke Hutan Konoha?'

Aku kembali mengikutinya sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan si murid pindahan di tengah hutan, apalagi hari sudah semakin gelap.

Ah, sepertinya aku belum menjelaskan padamu sebelumnya bahwa Konoha selain diapit dua bukit, desa ini juga dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat lebat. Masyarakat sekitar menyebutnya Hutan Konoha. Penduduk sekitar sangat menghormati hutan ini, karena mereka percaya akan adanya dewa pelindung yang tinggal di hutan tersebut.

Bulu romaku mendadak berdiri, ludah kuteguk berkali-kali.

' _Apa mungkin ...'_

' _Jangan-jangan ...'_

Tapi segera kujauhkan pikiran negatif itu dari kepalaku. Kembali kufokuskan diriku pada sosok Hinata yang hampir tenggelam dalam rimbunnya dedaunan.

Minimnya cahaya dan dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangan, membuatku sedikit kesulitan mencari jejak Hinata. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang berjalan tak jauh dari hadapanku, dari setiap langkah yang diambilnya, sepertinya ini bukan sekali dua kali gadis itu menelusuri Hutan Konoha.

.

.

.

Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Serangga hutan membuat leher dan tanganku bentol-bentol akibat gigitannya. Apalagi tanah yang sedikit licin membuatku harus berhati-hati melangkah.

Tapi untunglah gadis di depanku akhirnya menghentikan langkah. Tak jauh di depannya terdapat sebuah mata air yang cukup besar, dengan bebatuan hitam yang mengelilinginya. Dengan segera Hinata meletakkan tasnya yang berisi banyak sekali botol kosong. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, sementara jemarinya sibuk melepaskan satu-persatu kancing seragamnya. Disusul kemudian rok serta sepatunya.

.

.

Dan aku—yang saat ini bersembunyi di balik pohon—sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

.

.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan!

Bagaimana mungkin ...

Aku tidak bisa percaya. Tapi ini memang terjadi, dan setelah aku mencubit pipi kananku dan terasa sakit, kejadian ini nyata dan bukan mimpi belaka.

Hinata masih melanjutkan aksinya, melepas _segala_ atribut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aku kembali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, keringat mengucur deras, deru jantungku meningkat drastis, dan semua itu karena pemandangan indah yang ada di depan mata.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terlihat berkilauan di malam itu, mungkin karena pancaran sinar bulan. Sementara tubuh dan kulitnya ... oh, Tuhan terima kasih telah menciptakan makhluk seperti Hinata dan memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat keindahan tubuhnya.

.

.

Ck, pasti kalian menganggapku cabul dan memiliki pikiran kotor, tapi ... hallo! Aku juga laki-laki normal, dan untuk remaja tangung sepertiku wajar saja aku bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

Balik lagi ke Hinata, saat ini ia sudah mencelupkan ujung jari kakinya ke atas permukaan air yang dingin. Kaki kiri, kemudian kaki kanan. Air merambat dari ujung kaki, naik naik ... terus naik hingga kepala. Sepenuhnya Hinata masuk ke dalam mata air tersebut.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Aneh ... Bagaimana ini? Hinata belum juga menampakkan diri dari sumber air tersebut.

Aku mulai panik. Bagaimana jika ini adalah percobaan bunuh diri?

Rasa kalap dicampur ketakutan yang sangat, membuat kakiku bergerak menuju tempat Hinata terlihat terakhir kali.

"Hinata! Hinata! HINATA!" teriakku dari sisi kolam.

Permukaan airnya tenang, saking jernihnya sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat pantulan bulan di atas permukaan mata air tersebut. Tapi aku tidak melihat Hinata. Tidak dimana pun.

Rasa takutku semakin besar, sampai membuat jemariku bergetar.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam tersebut. Sesaat setelah masuk ke kolam, barulah aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang.

Panik membuat segalanya semakin parah. Tanganku bergerak tak tentu arah, berusaha menjangkau tepi kolam. Tapi bukannya semakin mendekat ke tepi, aku malah meneguk air berkali-kali dan di luar dugaan, rasa air di kolam ini ternyata asin seperti air laut.

"To-tolong!" mataku perih dan tenagaku hampir habis.

"To-tolong ..." kataku sekali lagi.

Tolong? Bodoh sekali! Memang ada yang mendengar permintaan tolongmu, huh? Di tengah hutan apalagi di malam hari, siapa yang bisa menolongmu, Sasuke?

Tidak ada.

Ah, apa ini akhirnya? Tragis sekali.

Tenagaku sudah habis, tanganku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak menggapai udara. Tubuhku semakin jatuh, jatuh ke dalam dasar kolam.

Namun sebelum aku menutup mata, aku merasakan sensasi dingin yang melingkari pinggangku kemudian merambat ke dada dan berakhir di kedua pipiku.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar aku bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menyapa bibirku dan udara yang selama ini di cari kedua paru-paruku.

Ada yang menarikku ke atas. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Ringan sampai-sampai dengan sekejap aku sudah sampai ke permukaan. Dengan serakah aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak, kemudian terbatuk-batuk karena air yang beberapa saat lalu masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha-san?!"

.

.

Begitu yang kutanggkap dari indra pendengaranku.

Oh, bagaimana ini Tuhan?

Jantungku lagi-lagi menggila karena suara ini. Setelah sekian bulan, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Ada kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari nada suaranya dan semakin terbukti ketika kulihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cemas.

 _Uchiha-san?_

Ah, artinya ia tahu namaku. Entah mengapa setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu hatiku menghangat.

Mataku membola, ketika akhirnya pandanganku mulai fokus pada objek yang ada di depanku. Seluruh kulitnya dilapisi sesuatu yang kalau terkena bias cahaya akan berkilauan. Cantik. Sementara itu, bentuk telinganya bukan seperti telinga manusia pada umumnya. Bentuknya panjang, berwarna hijau kebiruan dan lancip di bagian ujungnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya ditutupi oleh sisik berwarna biru toska dan memiliki sirip yang lebar di bagian ujungnya.

Rambut biru kehitamannya tetap kering meski saat ini ia berada di dalam air, dan mata itu ... warna mata yang pada hari pertama mampu menghipnotisku, saat ini terlihat tiga kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Mungkin karena perpaduan dari sinar rembulan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas untuk beberapa detik, seluruh otak dan ototku tidak bisa berfungsi seperti biasa.

.

Aku meneguk ludah, setelah berhasil keluar dari jerat pesona Hinata.

"Kau ...?" tanganku perlahan menyentuh kupingnya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Hinata terkejut dan segera menunduk dalam-dalam dengan pipi merona merah.

'Apa-apaan ini?'

Hinata diam membisu, bahkan ketika ia membawaku ke tepi kolam dan membuatku duduk di posisi yang aman, ia belum membuka suara.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Hyuuga-san?" tanyaku, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Gadis itu masih tetap menundukkan kepala.

Setelah jeda sekian lama akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Kumohon, jangan bocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, Uchiha-san," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air matanya jatuh perlahan dan langsung berubah menjadi bola-bola kecil mutiara.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di Konoha, aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana, Uchiha-san."

Bersamaan dengan permohonan Hinata dan air matanya yang berjatuhan, aroma ini kembali menerpa indra penciumanku. Aroma khas laut yang entah mengapa membuatku terasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terserah kau mau memanggil kaum kami sebagai sebutan apa, tapi dari penulis yang ceritanya sering aku baca, aku disebut putri duyung," katanya disela tangisannya.

Aku menatap sosok itu tanpa sedikit pun berkedip. Akhirnya pertanyaanku dan keanehan sikap si murid pindahan terjawab juga.

.

.

.

Hinata itu seperti puzzel yang belum lengkap, seperti teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan. Rahasia yang belum kuketahui dari dirinya sangat banyak dan berlapis-lapis. Tentang kehidupannya, asal-usulnya, keluarganya, alasan mengapa ia pindah ke Konoha, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku penasaran dengan gadis ini. Sangat penasaran.

Dan satu rahasinya tidaklah cukup untuk mengobati rasa penasaran ini.

Tiba-tiba saja bibirku sedikit terangkat, "Baiklah ... aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya memerah pun dengan hidung dan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Siapa sangka gadis misterius dan jarang bicara seperti Hinata bisa bersikap seperti itu? Setelah melihat ekspresinya, aku jadi semakin ingin memilikinya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," kataku dengan mata berkilat nakal.

.

.

.

"Apa—?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang aku lakukan pada gadis itu. Yang jelas, di malam hari dimana angin bertiup dan membuat dedaunan berbisik, aku berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah dua kali lipat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.the end.


End file.
